Athletics 2012
Athletics consists of track and field, road running and race walking and will be held from August 3, 2012 to August 12, 2012 at the Olympic Stadium. Men's Events *100 metres (held on August 5, 2012) **GOLD: Usain Bolt (JAM) - 9.63 - OR **SILVER: Yohan Blake (JAM) - 9.75 **BRONZE: Justin Gatlin (USA) - 9.79 *200 metres *400 metres (held on August 6, 2012) **GOLD: Kirani James (GRN) - 43.94 **SILVER: Luguelin Santos (DOM) - 44.46 **BRONZE: Lalonde Gordon (TRI) - 44.52 *800 metres *1500 metres *5000 metres *10,000 metres (held on August 4, 2012) **GOLD: Mo Farrah (GBR) - 27:30.42 **SILVER: Galen Rupp (USA) - 27:30.90 **BRONZE: Tariku Bekele (ETH) - 27:31.43 *110 metres hurdles *400 metres hurdles (held on August 6, 2012) **GOLD: Felix Sanchez (DOM) - 47.63 **SILVER: Michael Tinsley (USA) - 47.91 **BRONZE: Javier Culson (Puerto Rico) - 48.10 *3000 metres steeplechase (held on August 5, 2012) **GOLD: Ezekiel Kemboi (KEN) - 8:18.56 **SILVER: Mahiedine Mekhissi-Benabbad (FRA) - 8:19.08 **BRONZE: Abel Kiprop Mutai (KEN) - 8:19.73 *4 x 100 metres relay *4 x 400 metres relay *Marathon *20 kilometres walk (held on August 4, 2012) **GOLD: Chen Ding (CHN) - 1:18.46 **SILVER: Erick Barrondo (GUA) - 1:18.57 **BRONZE: Wang Zhen (CHN) - 1:19.25 *50 kilometres walk *High Jump *Pole Vault *Long Jump (held on August 4, 2012) **GOLD: Greg Rutherford (GBR) - 8.31 m **SILVER: Mitchell Watt (AUS) - 8.16 m **BRONZE: Will Claye (USA) - 8.12 m *Triple Jump *Men's Shot Put (held on August 3, 2012) **GOLD: Tomasz Majewski (POL) - 21.89 **SILVER: David Storl (GER) - 21.86 **BRONZE: Reese Hoffa (USA) - 21.23 *Discus Throw *Hammer Throw (held on August 5, 2012) **GOLD: Krisztian Pars (HUN - 80.59 **SILVER: Primoz Kozmus (SLO) - 79.36 **BRONZE: Koji Murofushi (JPN) - 78.71 *Javelin Throw *Decathlon Women's Events *100 metres (held on August 4, 2012) **GOLD: Shelly-Ann Fraser-Pryce (JAM) - 10.75 **SILVER: Carmelita Jeter (USA) - 10.78 **BRONZE: Veronica Campbell-Brown (JAM) - 10.81 *200 metres *400 metres (held on August 5, 2012) **GOLD: Sanya Richards-Ross (USA) - 49.55 **SILVER: Christine Ohuruogu (GBR) - 49.70 **BRONZE: Dee Dee Trotter (USA) - 49.72 *800 metres *1500 metres *5000 metres *10,000 metres (held on August 3, 2012) **GOLD: Tirunesh Dibaba (ETH) - 30:20.75 **SILVER: Sally Kipyego (KEN) - 30:26.37 **BRONZE: Vivian Cheruihyot (KEN) - 30:30.44 *100 metres hurdles *400 metres hurdles *3000 metres steeplechase (held on August 6, 2012) **GOLD: Yuliya Zaripova (RUS) - 9:06.72 **SILVER: Habiba Ghribi (TUN) - 9:08.37 **BRONZE: Sofia Assefa (ETH) - 9:09.84 *4 x 100 metres relay *4 x 400 metres relay *Marathon (held on August 5, 2012) **GOLD: Tiki Gelana (ETH) - 2:23.07 - OR **SILVER: Priscah Jeptoo (KEN) - 2:23.12 **BRONZE: Tatyana Petrova Arkhipova (RUS) - 2:23.29 *20 kilometres walk *High Jump *Pole Vault (held on August 6, 2012) **GOLD: Jen Suhr (USA) - 4.75 **SILVER: Yarisley Silva (CUB) - 4.75 **BRONZE: Yelena Isinbayeva (RUS) - 4.70 *Long Jump *Triple Jump (held on August 5, 2012) **GOLD: Olga Rypakova (KAZ) - 14.98 **SILVER: Caterine Ibarguen (COL) - 14.80 **BRONZE: Olha Saladuha (UKR) - 14.79 *Shot Put (held on August 6, 2012) **GOLD: Nadzeya Ostapchuk (BLR) - 21.36 **SILVER: Valerie Adams (NZL) - 20.70 **BRONZE: Evgeniia Kolodko (RUS) - 20.48 *Discus Throw (held on August 4, 2012) **GOLD: Sandra Perkovic (CRO) - 69.11 **SILVER: Darya Pishchalnikova (RUS) - 67.56 **BRONZE: Li Yanfeng CHN) - 67.22 *Hammer Throw *Javelin Throw *Heptathlon (held on August 4, 2012) **GOLD: Jessica Ennis (GBR) - 6955 **SILVER: Tatyana Chernova (RUS) - 6628 **BRONZE: Lyudmyla Yospenko (UKR) - 6618 Category:Athletics Category:London 2012 Athletes